iThe Fight That Changed My Life
by RainbowShaimbow
Summary: Sam and Carly have a fight about a boy but for another reason. Causing them to break up. Sam is left hurt, who will come comfort her?  Will Carly and Sam get together or survive the endless war?
1. I'm Princess Puckett

**Heyy! You may remember me as seddiecreddie12 anyways this is my first fanfic! So there might be some typo's and the characters are a bit OCC. Reviews and Criticism**

**Sam's POV**

I run into Carl's apartment sobbing, wearing jeans and a Penny-Tee that says 'My Eyes Are Up There'. Of all of the people Sam Puckett has to cry! I keep crying til' I hear a 'SAM!"

"Oh my god, Sam what happened?" Carly franticed.

"M-M... Ma-son broke up with me FOR A SLUT!" I shouted. **(AN:/ Sorry for the rude word :P)**

"Ohh" Carly said with a guilty look.

"What?"

"Sam.. I have to tell you something"

"Well spit it out kid" I said while tears are still streaming down my face.

"I'm.."

"What?"

"..."

"Carl's!" I said impatiently.

"I'm.. I'M DATING MASON!"

"WHAT?"

"I'M SORRY!"

"SORRY DOESN'T FIX ANYTHING SHAY!"

"I KNOW!"

"HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN DATING MASON?"

"..."

"WELL?"

"4 MONTHS!" Carl's said then after covering her mouth with her palm.

"WHAT? I DATED MASON FOR 7 MONTHS"

"I'M SORRY!"

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY BEST FRIEND!"

"WELL.. YOU DON'T DESERVE HIM"

"HOW JUST HOW SHAY?"

"YOU'RE MEAN AND BOSSY TO HIM AND I DESERVE HIM AND I'M A BETTER GIRLFRIEND"

"YOU DON'T DESERVE HIM, I'VE ALWAYS BEEN SECOND TO YOU, YOU TOOK ALL THE GUYS I LIKE AWAY FROM ME AND YOU'RE SELF-CENTERED!" **(AN:/ Sorry bout all the shouting if you're getting bored but I need to build tense (noo not past tense) )**

"HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT AFTER I STUCK WITH YOU THROUGH ALL YOUR PROBLEMS ALSO GIVING YOU FOOD AND A PLACE TO STAY AND YOU GIVE NOTHING BACK! YOU KNOW WHAT SAM OUR FRIENDSHIP IS OVER!"

I stood there in shock, I had nothing to say. I always thought we were those kind of best friends to stick together forever.. I guess I was wrong. Something then hit me causing me to say.

"THANK GOD, I DON'T EVEN WANNA BE FRIENDS WITH BACKSTABBER ANYWAY!"

I walk out of the apartment slamming the door, I sit on the ground laying my head on the door. I hit my fist on the wall til' I notice tears were welling up and I also notice the Queen of the Nubs is here.

We don't say anything. We don't do anything. I turn away from him hiding my shame. He goes closer to me and put his arm around me. Then I broke the silence.

"You heard everything didn't you?"

"Yup"

"Are you guys really breaking up?" He asked.

"Well, wouldn't you if your best friend backstab you with your boyfriend?"

"No because I don't have a boyfriend nor I ever will" He chuckled.

"Sure Benson, sure"

"Watch it Puckett"

We stay there quiet until Dork picks me up bridal style and carry me to his apartment placing me on his plastic-covered couch. He then goes to his room returning back with a Fat Cake and a peppy cola.

"Dude, doesn't your mom like disinfect these then throw them away in acid?"

"Ha ha but I have a Secret Stash"

"Ooo has turn bad boy?"

"Yeah yeah"

"Yeah, well I'm gonna hit the sack" I said while yawning.

"You had a fight with Carly and you're tired?"

"Yeah shouting can make me tired"

"Oh and eating 4 hams in 15 minutes doesn't?"

"Watch it Benson"

I lie down on the uncomfortable couch and slowly close my eyelids. I feel Freddork put a pillow under my head and cover me with a blanket.

"Goodnight Princess Puckett"

* * *

**WOOT! I FINALLY FINISH I think that was a good chapter anyways Reviews and Criticism accepted ANYWAY READ THIS**

**^_^ If you liked this say: Holy Chiz on a Chizzle**

**-_- If you hate this say: Evil Fairies are INVADING!**

**Well PCE OUT!**

**Kim/Burple!**


	2. My Masterpiece

**Aye aye aye! I'm back! Yeah I know I was gone for a long time but I dont have an excuse -.- yeah its because I need inspiration. Well this MIGHT be a fill-in. And I got 4 reveiws SHABOOM ;D and I need some ideas!**

**OhSoIris: Thanks! Cant wait to read more myself ;D**

**TheLaugher1234: I'm looking forward to read ur review on my chapters :)**

**Flutter360: Yah I was just going to show the friendship for like maybe 10 chapters and maybe it might turn into something else ;)**

**Apocalyptic Pandaz (anonymous): LMAO UR REVIEW CRACKS ME UP XD You sure you arent the master of random? Nawsh thts me LOL JK!  
**

* * *

**Sam's POV**

I wake up still on the Fredeloope's plastic. And that Fredeloope's fruit loop mom was here, staring right in front of me.

"Like you said, it's rude to stare Mrs.B" I said.

"Oh sorry Samantha" she said as she backs away.

"It's Sam as in S-a-m"

"Well you should go home Sam it's pretty late now"

"Oh okay"

Mrs. B gave me money for the bus ride. I catch the bus, making funny faces to people that drives by when this guy gave me the finger. Then I got off the bus to buy some ham from 'Fame Hame For Ham. I go in the house to see my mum is asleep and the house was clean. I go over to Frothy and pet him til' I get a text from Fredeloope;

_CaptainTechno239: Hey did u get home safetly?_

_SamInTheHamGlam: Yh yh dnt worry ya nub_

_CaptainTechno239: Hey I gtg now, my mum wants me to disinfect my clothes.. I jst hope I can stop her -.-_

_SamInTheHamGlam: LOL good luck with tht :P_

I turn off my phone and get on my bed and just stare at the ceiling. 'I will get you back Shay' I stand up and go over to the fridge to see some of the octopus legs were still in the bucket from the last prank. 'Perfect' I grab the bucket and get my spray paints and spray on them. Then I get Frothy's litter box and pour into the bucket. I put on some black clothing and step out of the house with the bucket.

I walk over to the school in 15 minutes and get my lucky pin out. I pick lock the door and search for Carly's locker. I find it then putting in the combination, since Carly sometimes forget hers, which is surprising that I can remember it. I stuff the disgusting goop into Carly's locker then quickly shutting the locker. 'Never again Carly will you mess with the Puckett'.

I walk home, change into my pyjamas and go to bed with a smirk on my face.

**(A/N: Guys this is rushed (im sorry):) coz I rlly wanted to make a chapter so IM SO SORRY IF SOME OF THIS SEEMS RUSHED!)**

* * *

I wake up at 7:56am 'Woah too early' but then I remember that Carly goes to school at 8:20am and I really want to see that priceless face of hers. I get up and brush my teeth, try to brush my hair, hence _try, _then I get out my purple skinny jeans with black lining on the sides, and my red Penny-Tee shirt that says 'Hula With The Cheese' and I put on my yellow and orange Converse. I grab my red checkered bag and stuff my fatcakes inside to eat at school since its too late to make breakfast.

I walk quickly to school that it was only 8:17am. 'Great I have to wait 3 minutes' I grab my fatcake from my bag and start munching on it. Then I hear Carly come in singing softly to her PearPod.

"Uh, why are you doing here so early?" She asked awkwardly.

"None of your bees cheese" I said coldly.

She just shrug then she opens her locker. _BOOM _the disgusting goop gets all over her clothes and face. Just in time Fredchiz came in to see my wonderful piece of art. Purple and red were all over her face with the octopus legs sticking to her as the Frothy's pee and chiz is in her hair. Then she screams so loudly that it could pop my ears off.

"How could you?" Screamed Carly.

"What do you mean?" I said innocently.

"I know you did this Sam! These octopus legs are from your last prank!" She screamed

"Ok you caught me" I chuckle.

"Its not funny, I'm telling Principal Franklin!" She says running to the office.

I turn around that Fredchiz was standing with shock all over his face.

"You really did that?" He said to me.

"Hey she be lucky that I didn't hurt her in any way" I said with a straight look.

"Bu-"

"You pranked Carly didn't you?" Mason interrupted.

"Who told you?" I asked.

"Someone saw it and told me" He said.

I was about to say something but I heard Ted say "Sam report to the office". I turn around shooting a glance at Mason and walk to the office. I enter in to see the disgusted face of the assitant principal. I roll my eyes at her. I barge into Ted's office.

"Come in Sam" He sighed.

"Thanks Ted" I said

"Sam" He scolded.

"Thanks Principal Franklin" I said boredly.

"Now could someone please explain what happened?"

"Sam stuffed my locker with octopus legs covered with spray paint and litter box **(A/N: I dont know what the sand or I think its sand is called for the litter box so sorry -_-) **sand! " Carly shouted.

"Thats odd, Sam and you are best friends" Ted said.

"Were" I said.

"Wha- what happened?" Ted asked

"Uhh I don't think we wanna say" Carly said.

"Uhh who said we?" I said.

"Uhh I did, this is our Principal and he doesn't need to know!" Carly replied.

"Awh is it because you want everyone to think your perfect well too bad because you're not" I said coldly.

"Guys!" Ted shouted.

"Now you don't need to tell me but Sam you're suspended for 2 weeks" Ted said.

"Whatever" I said

I walk out of the office while unwrapping my fatcake. I walk out of school with people looking with looks of shock.

I enter the house seeing my mum watching t.v.

"Hey Sammy why are you doing here so early? Mum said.

"I got suspended" I replied

"Oh okay"

I chuckled, I just love it how she can show careless at times like this unlike other mothers shout at their kids for getting suspension. I walk to the couch and watch t.v with mum for a while.

* * *

We were watching 'Celebrity Underwater' until I heard a knock on the door. I stand up and answer the door to see..

"What are you doing here?" I asked Mason.

* * *

**Ohhh cliffy (: xD Review Ritiscism the 2 'R's' LOL**

**Booka Chooka Out!**

**Kim/Burple**


	3. Don't Let The Tears Fall

**Ayeoooo! Yesh this is really late D: But c'mon guys I'm jst lazy BTW IF UR A CIBBY SHIPPER (Of course u would be -.- unless u support sibby O:) READ MY STORY 'iSay Why I Am Dating Gibby' (: WE NEED MORE CIBBY, RIGHT NOW IM PLOTTING ANOTHER CIBBY STORY. LIKE DUDE! 7 REVIEWS D: AWESOME CHIZ**

**TheLaugher1234: Yesh, I know Ted was but tht was part of my plan MUAHAHAHA! And may ur guess please the water (WISENESS) ;D**

**AshesToAshes (anonymous): Review plz and I will update (:**

**Logan Henderson Is Mine: LOL LOVE UR NAME ;D Ur review crack me up everytime I read it LOL Dnt push me off -.-**

**Sentence Fragments (anonymous): Thank you for telling me (: Sentence Fragments is my weakest problem and I realise its not cool**

**Zetay121: Hah! Thanks for telling me (: I will work on tht**

**OhSoIris: Yah! You reviewed (: Thanks!**

**Mistress of the Strange: LOL DIE D: Yesh they are acting like female dogs!**

**Thanks for the reviews (:**

* * *

**Sam's POV**

Oh great, the husband of Queen of Nubs is here. Wonder what he wants.

"May I come in?" Questioned Mason.

But I still stay there. And cross my arms with a huff.

"Alright then.." He says while leaning back and forth.

"Look dude why are you even here?" I asked impatiently.

"Look, I want you to.. apologise to Carly"

"You say what!"

"I said apologise to Carly! You put octopus legs! And you put litter box sand in her hand!" He exclaimed.

"You think I should say sorry to Carly? Why don't she apologise to me, because she has been dating SOMEONE for 4 months without telling me!" I shouted in his face then, punching in his face knocking him on the floor.

I go back into the house leaving him on the floor. I go back and watch 'Celebrities Underwater' when Justin Bieber was underwater, just lying on a piece of coral. It was a complete silence til' Mom broke the glass.

"Who was out there?" She asked while gazing at the T.V.

"Oh some octopus came to sell some rubbers" I lied.

"Oh, cool" She replied.

I chuckled. I go to my room grabbing my red phone and texting Fredbutthead;

_SamInTheHamGlam: Hey u got money on you?_

_CaptainTechno239: Where do u wanna go now?_

_SamInTheHamGlam: Meet me at the CheeseCake Warehouse in 5_

_CaptainTechno239: Kay_

Yeah, me and Fredbutthead go to restaurants go out usually while Carly 'goes on an errand'. Luckily no one has caught us thinking we're dating.

I go to my closet grabbing my blue hoodie with green skinny jeans with Gir on the side of it. I grab my white converse with faces of emoticons on them **(A/N: :D I made tht up by looking at my rubbers)**.

"Bye mom going out" I say.

"Be back before 12am" She says _trying _to be a good parent.

I walk out of the house, walking to the restaurant, seeing Fredbutthead there already there.

"Jeez what took you so long?" He ask.

"None of your furry butt box" I reply while walking into the restaurant.

We both go in, getting a table, and ordering. I get a large cookies and cream covered in fudge cake also known as 'Timeless Choc Luck' while Fredbutthead **(A/N: REMEMBER PLZ READ MY CIBBY STORY 'iSay Why I Date Gibby' PLZ**!) orders a Strawberry Nick Nack cake. We sit there in a silent of awkward. Until..

"Sam, I know you're mad at Carly but really? The prank was a bit too harsh" He said wincing a bit thinking I might shout at him.

"Mad? I'm way far from mad, I'M PISSED! Carly has always taken my boyfriends away from me!" I shouted then I noticed there was flashes around us but I can't see anyone here...

"Oh chiz someone saw us, RUN!" I say to Fredbutthead while running.

We get outside before people get any more pics of us but then I saw a whip of brunette hair and a flash of dirty blond hair. Carly and Mason.. I stood there huffing while opening my fists then closing them.

"Sam, calm down, it's probably some random school person" Says Freddie, trying to calm me down.

"It's not some random school person, it's Carly and Mason!" I shouted.

"How do you know that?" Freddie ask.

"Well who else woud do it?" I exclaimed.

"There are alot of people who hate us Sam, Nevel, Valerie, Nora and probably some other people" He explained.

"You're just saying that coz' you think that your 'Perfect' Carly Shay would never try to sabotage us, well think wrong"

"Sam-" I cutted him.

"You know what I'm going home" I said in a huff.

"Well it's too late right now, let me walk you home" **(A/N: I know Freddie seems a bit OCC but SORRY its a bit hard for me to keep him in character coz well.. I'm not the nerdy type and yeah pretty much -.-and I'm rushing :/ I try my best next time ) **Fredbutthead suggests.

"Eh, whatever" I say.

We go down the road to my house, well more like alley. My mom is working harder to get a job.. though I don't know what her job is.. but who cares, it's earning good cash. Then we arrive there.

"Bye Fredchiz" I say.

"Bye Princess Puckett" He says

* * *

**Not a good chapter :/ I might be doing mine tmr. So Review Ritiscism Two R's (:**

**Kimmy Flimmy OUT!**


	4. Tofu plus Selfish Carly is a no

**Yah I lied! Okay now I have a real excuse now, I have a big project that finishes in 3 weeks :/ Jeez were still grasshoppers! (: Love my wiseness? IM SO SORRY GUYS I TRY MY BEST TMR, SWEAR!**

**Adrianna Rhode: You evil deliquent.. YOU TURNED INTO SAM O: LOL. Yeah u stalker go stalk someone else JOKE JOKE I dnt wanna shoo away my fave stalkers ;D**

**Omnistar: LOVE UR NAME (: Thanks for the review ;D**

**TheLaugher1234: But what if it wasnt them O: OOOO**

**3 reviews :/ I'm not surprised coz I live in Australia and it is possible most of my reviewers live in America or somewhere else, so DIFFERENT TIME PERIOD D:**

* * *

**Freddie's POV (A/N: DNT EXCUSE ME FOR MY UNFAITHFUL NERDINESS D:)**

I get up at 7:30a.m. as mom says, '_Early as a bird'_. I look around looking for my red polo shirt, but I turn around to see it's raining. I go grab a long-sleeve, put it on and then put the red polo shirt on. Then I go grab my jeans with a belt, just to make sure Sam doesn't pants me like last time.. I go out to see my mom settling down a plate of tofu.

"Good morning Fredward!" She greeted as happy as possible.

"Good morning mom" I say while heading for my disgusting food that I'm going to have to try to digest it.

"Oh! Look at the time, I got to go sweetie, go drive to school with Carly!" She says, oh yeah I forgot to tell her about the fight between Sam and Carly.

"Kay, bye mom". I go grab the plate of tofu and throw it out the window. I'm so bad. **(A/N: Oh Fredward, u fail so hard LOL)**

I grab my backpack and go walk to school. I go call up Sam if shes awake.

"What do you want?" She _so _nicely greets.

"Nice to hear your voice too" I said rolling my eyes.

"Yeah yeah, whatever what do you want?"

"You going to school?"

"No, I'm still suspended nub... and I thought you were the dork head"

"Okay, okay bye"

And then she just hangs up. Nice. While walking to school, I past Holy O's, I go run in ordering a Cherry Lock Lip donut. I eat the donut, finishing the last piece while walking into the main hall. I see Kevin with his onion ring or at least it's a onion ring in his paper bag. God, it's even moving! I walk quickly past by til' I hear a 'BENSON!' from a jock.

"Yeah?" I asked the stupidly and the strong jock.. bad combination. **(A/N: Drake and Josh reference (: yeah kinda)**

"Why aren't you walking in with your girlfriend, did she already break up with you?" He cooed.

"What are you talking about?"

"Woah dude he doesn't even know his own girlfriend" The jock says to his friend.

"What girlfriend?" I asked irritated.

"Sam Puckett, idiot"

"What? She's not my girlfriend!" I exclaimed.

"Try telling that to the pictures" He said pointing to some pictures sticked on the wall from the last time Sam and I were at the CheeseCake Warehouse. It says 'Love/Hate' Oh no!

I walk to Carly's locker, as Carly and Mason were flirting with eachother.

"Why?" I asked Carly furiously.

"What do you mean why?"

"You know what I mean Carly! The pictures of Sam and I at the CheeseCake Warehouse!"

"Uhh, I d-don't know what you are talking about" Carly stutters with a glint in her eye.

"You're lying!"

"Woah back off Benson, how do you expect it's her?" Mason stands up for his girlfriend. Gosh, Sam was right, they were in it. Then a crowd starts forming up.

"You were in it too! You guys took pictures of us at the CheeseCake Warehouse" I reply.

"Look Benson, if I were you I would run along now" Mason 'threatens'.

"Maybe you should be telling yourself that" I say, impressed by my comeback, I guess Sam has influenced me. The crowd goes 'Ooo'

"Enough!" Carly shouts.

"Okay yes we took the pictures, but you know why? Because you and Sam were off rubbing gums behind my back!" She shouts. The crowd goes 'Ooo' again, man they are getting annoying.

"What? Well at least I didn't cheat with her boyfriend!" I shout at her, furious that she would accuse us of that when she cheated with Sam's boyfriend.

The crowd goes 'Ooo' again. I roll my eyes.

"That was Sam's fault! She was hanging with you, sucking eachother's face while I was off alone!" She exclaimed back.

"Sam's fault? You were always on 'errands' and so we had nothing to do! You expect us just to sit on the couch while you come back from your errand and think were loners and have nothing better to do than hang around you?" I shouted.

"Without me, you guys would be worthless.. skunkbags and yeah I said it" Carly said looking impressed.

"Please Sam's the one who makes the show alive, without her you would be nothing than just some average self-centered girl!"

"That's it Benson, no one calls my girlfriend that!" Mason says pushing me.

I drop on the floor as I see Mason rushing for me, I dodge him as he bangs on the lockers. I run up to him and push him to the floor, all anger inside me because of Carly insulting Sam... Never knew I cared for her that much.

I go over Mason and punch him in the face multiple times **(A/N: Freddie gain muscle..) **until someone pulls me back. Principal Franklin.

"Thats enough boys, to my office" Principal Franklin says calmly but with a hint of anger in his voice.

We both walk into Principal Franklins office, but while that, I saw Mason's face brusied up with a bleeding nose. I smirked. Then Principal Franklin comes in.

"This is surprising, Freddie beating up someone, tell me what happened Freddie?" He asked.

"Well, there were photo's of me and Sam at the CheeseCake Warehouse, claiming that we were dating on the bottom of the photo. So I came to confront Carly, because I knew she would do it with Mason also. But she admitted it. I was furious, but then Carly started insulting Sam and I calling us worthless skunkbags, I insulted her then Mason started pushing me, and yes I did fight back but as defence." I said, thank God I took breath.

"Hmm, okay, Mason tell me your side of the story" He says to Mason.

"Well, Carly and I thought Freddie and Sam were dating, but then he got all agrow and started trash-talking my girlfriend and started hitting me!" Mason shouts, I roll my eyes.

"But Mason, Freddie and Sam dating or not, you don't put up pictures of them all over the school. Clearly, Freddie would be upset by this and also is a violation of the privacy policy **(A/N: DEAL WITH THE NEW RULE D:)" **Principal Franklin said.

"Well Mason three weeks of detention, every Wednesdays and Thursdays. Freddie you can go off now" Principal Franklin sighed.

"Thank you" I said while walking out to the main hallway. Oh shoot got to go the little boys room.

* * *

**LOL LITTLE BOYS ROOM (: TMR I WILL DEFINITELY I WILL DEFINETLY UPDATE, but it will be short chapter because I dnt have an idea.. UNLESS U GUYS GIVE ME SOME ;D**

**Kimmy Flimmy OUT!**


	5. Boogie Bear 4 The Family of Boogie Bear

**Yay I didnt lie this time! Or did I? Shh! Three reviews D: But at least I got a lot of alerts (:**

**Adrianna Rhode: Oh yesh u are (: Gotta love ur stalkers ;D**

**seddieSUPERFAN101: Psh I'm Seddies superfan LOL JK Love ur review!**

**jackpotdante: Yeah its easy to make Carly a b*tch :L Thanks for the review (:**

* * *

**Freddie's POV **

I sit in Spanish class, staring at the clock torturing me for the past hour! Can school be done with already? I want to tell Sam what happened, don't ask why I want to tell Sam! Erg why don't they teach anything new in Spanish, Mrs Campbell just teach us greetings, days of the week, months, numbers, all that chiz!

**(A/N: I used google translator!) **"Repeat after me class, De lunes a viernes voy a la escuela" Mrs Campbell says in fluent accent.

"De lunes a viernes voy a la escuela" The whole class says bored out of their minds.

Finally the bell rings, I quickly rush out of my room before anyone else could. Ignoring Mrs Campbell, I opened Sam's locker to get her fat cake, Sam told me to get her a fat cake. She doesn't need to know I got it from her locker instead of buying for her.

I walk out of school and quickly head to Sam's house. If I'm 15 minutes late Sam will tear me apart and give my bones to her rabid cat.. even thought cats don't eat bones. I walk down the alley to Sam's house. I knock on the door. Then Mrs Puckett opens the door.

"Hey Freddie, Sam's just upstairs" Mrs Puckett says gesturing to the pantie-covered stairs.

"Thanks" I say while walking upstairs carefully trying not to step on the panties.

I knock on the door of the guacamole-stained door. I'm not going to ask..

"Hey Fredbutt you bring my fatcake" Sam asked.

"Sure thing" I said.

Then the awkward silence came, all you can hear is Sam attacking the fatcake. Until I remembered something..

"Sam, guess what?" I shouted after a minute of awkward silence.

"You finally got your period?" Sam said while smirking.

"No" I said while shuddering.

"I got in an fight!" I shouted.

"Woah, you got punched by a girl?" Sam insulted me, in a Sam-ish way.

"No I got in a fight with Mason!" I shouted.

"Dude what happened" Sam said, stunned.

"Well first Carly and Mason put pictures of us at the CheeseCake War-" I said

"Woah, woah, Carly and Mason put pictures of us at the CheeseCake Warehouse" Sam cutted in.

"Let me finish!" I said irritated.

"So when they did, I got angry and confronted them, long story short we got in a fight and Mason had detention" I said.

"Nice job Benson" Sam said.

"Dude we should go to the movies, Boogie Bear 4 The Family of Boogie Bear came out!" Sam shouted excitedly.

"Fine, only if you're paying the food" I said, OH MY GOD FREDDIE WHAT DID YOU DO?

"Sure, got $20 here" Sam smirked.

"How did you get that?" I said suspiciously.

"Don't worry dorkazoid, I stole it from Carly" Sam said proudly.

"Okay" I said.

"Lets go now!" Sam said while grabbing her denim jacket that said on the back of it 'My Mum Is Your Mum' I chuckled.

We then walked out of the house, Sam didn't bother to say bye to her mum. We go catch the bus, but when we got in we saw a sleeping hobo with pencil sheddings on him or her. Please gosh let it be a her. So Sam and I sat at the back of the bus.

We got off the bus 15 minutes later. When we entered in, I went to get the tickets while Sam went to get the food. The tickets cost $19.45 each! Well there goes my $40 I've been saving up for my Nug Nug Lightsaber.

We went into the cinema and started eating the popcorn and the gummy bears. Boogie Bear (where his name was actually Bob) and his wife Boogie Ria **(A/N: LOL YAH YAH (:) **has triplets, like from Shrek Forever After but there were two girls and one boy. We laughed when the boy Boogie Bear (called Bob Junior) stuck a mutant strawberry up Boogie Bobs nose. Sam laughed so hard she started to choke, luckily her soda was there when it was needed. The rest of the movie was like where the family all grew then died. Kinda suckish to me, but obviously not to Sam.

The movie ended and there were bloopers at the end but Sam didn't want to stay because Sam said and I quote "Who wants to watch peoples mistakes?" I was going to answer back since she always watch my mistakes, but for caution I kept my mouth shut. There were a lot of people next to us, who were staying to watch the bloopers, so we had to tread over their feet but when we almost at the end, Sam pushed me causing me to land on the floor my face upwards. But then Sam tripped some old lady's high heel , making her land on me but also making her lips land on mine. **(A/N: It's been like 8 weeks (I KNOW I KNOW IT DOESNT SEEM LIKE IT D:) since Sam and Mason broke up so this DOESNT make Sam a player or Freddie a rebound)**

* * *

**WOAH! WHO GUESSED THT? i did (: LOL SO REMEMBER THE R&R's **

**Kimmy Flimmy Out!**


	6. Why I Oughta!

**Hey guys! I know it's been long.. sorry D: Next chapter would probably be longer than this. Oh and and :D 7 REVIEWS :D OMG OMG OMG THTS SO AWESOME :D**

**I LOVE LEWIS: "I love ur review" said story LOL**

**Alicia: Thanks :D Keep reviewing!**

**ccQTccQT: Awesome review :D WOOT WOOT!**

**Adrianna Rhode: LOL yesh, cats do not eat bones[: Yesh Boogie Ria :D Boogie sounds like Booger.**

**TheRockAngel: Love ur review!**

**UltraMegaStar: (Shifty) Ikr LOL Nice comment xD**

**Also if u see ANY spelling mistakes, plz do not criticise, I am from Australia, my spelling is different from yours[:**

* * *

**Freddie's POV**

Fireworks exploded in my face. The song 'Fireworks' came on. Thank god Sam can't read my mind, she'd make fun of me if she knew I listen to the song 'Fireworks'. Everything in my body was tingling. Well everything except from under my waist..

Sam eyes were wide open. Like mine.

"No smooching in the theatre!" Shouted the old woman who tripped Sam.

"Clam your pie hole, you old prune!" Sam said after she stood up. I was still on the floor. I got up, because if mum finds dust on my shirt, she'd think I'm allergic to dustmites!

"Why I oughta!" The old woman shouted.

"You oughta what? Whack me with your cane? Too bad old prune, this head isn't for whacking!" Sam shouted back.

The old woman was still mumbling as she headed out of the theatre. We both stood there with the awkward silence, swirling around us. Sam then broke the scared the awkwardness.

"Well that was.." Sam muttered.

"Weird" I said, finishing her sentence.

"We will.." I said.

"Never speak of this again" Sam said, finishing my sentence.

"Agreed" I said.

We both stood there awkwardly until Sams started walking out of the theatre. I went out of the other door, it was too awkward to follow Sam after the... I rather not say. I quickly ran out of the movie theatre and went straight to the park. The same park where Sam and I met.

_Flashback_

_I was sitting on the rock alone while mum was talking to her friends. Her friends had kids, but they didn't want to play with me. They thought I was something called a 'dork'. Way to go for my 6th birthday mum. I hear the icecream truck music and quickly sat up. I ran to mum to ask her for money, hopefully she will say yes since it's my birthday._

_"Mummy, can I have some money for some icecream?" I asked, tugging at mum's dress._

_"Ooo, well okay since it's your birthday, but one scoop!" She said, passing me the money. Better one scoop of icecream than none._

_I ran to the icecream truck and waiting in line. The man working, was wearing a hat with a logo of an icecream. He was wearing a t-shirt with pink and white stripes. I couldn't see his pants since an apron was covering it. The line went by quickly, before I know it, I was standing there in front of the man._

_"What can I get you, sonny?" The man said. I winced at the nickname, dad used to call me._

_"One sccop of vanilla icecream please!" I said smiling, making my dimple show._

_"Any toppings, sprinkles, candy, hot chocolate?" The man suggested._

_"Sprinkles please!" I said politely._

_"One scoop of vanilla icecream with sprinkles coming right up!" The man shouted._

_He exchanged the icecream for the right amount of money. I walked, licking my icecream. I sat down on the rock again. I licked my icecream, then noticing some icecream on my nose. Then I heard a giggle. I looked up to see a young girl with wild blonde hair with a chocolate flavoured icecream, giggling at my nose._

_"Hmph" I pouted since I didn't like being laughed at._

_Then the girl stopped giggling. She jumped down from the tree._

_"It's okay, look!" The girl said with a high-pitched voice._

_I looked at her to see icecream was also on her nose. She giggled. I started laughing. We had the giggles._

_"My name's Fredward, but call me Freddie" I said holding out my hand._

_"That's a lame name" The girl retorted. I frowned, so far for making a new friend._

_"Don't worry my name is WAYY worser, it's Samantha but call me Sam" Sam said shaking my hand._

_"Can I call you Sammy?" I said gleaming._

_"Normally, I would say no.." Sam said._

_"Awh" I frowned._

_"But since I know we're going to be best friends, I'll let you" Sammy said._

_We sat on the rock, talking like we've been best friends forever. We carved our names on the new young tree. S + F._

I look at the old tree. It was still there. The S + F. I sighed, sometimes I wished I didn't meet Carly. Without Carly, Sam and I would be best friends. It's more like frenemies. I touch my botton lip which was still tingling. I read MANY stories with fireworks kisses. I knew it was fake. Guess I was wrong. Sparks flew everywhere. I can't but let this thought enter my head.

Am I in love with Sam?

* * *

**I know it's short D: But I really wanted to do a chapter. Next chapter coming up soon! Like bout a week or 5 days or less? I have a lot of work though.. just be lucky it comes in like a week.**

**Like I say, R & R Reviews, Ritiscism.**

**~KimmyFlimmy**


	7. Say What!

**3 reviews... Wow -.- Anyways! Sorry it's been awhile, I had a lot of work to do :/. But anyways guys... I do support Seddie but I dnt think they should get tg, like the point of fanfiction is to write how they got tg! And we're having war with creddie.. now it seems like there's no point for fanfiction since we know tht Seddie will happen... I rather keep the old show where the kids just go on CRAZY adventures with Spencer.**

**Adrianna Rhode: Yesh I updated :D Love ur review.**

**icecoffee18: LOL Love ur name[: Hope u enjoy this chappie.**

**Alicia: Thanks(:**

* * *

**Freddie's POV **

"Fredward!" My mum screamed, waking me up.

I get out of bed and I grumble about her using my name. I go brush my teeth and fluff my hair up a bit. I put on my Penny-Tee shirt out and wear my jeans. I put on my converse and walk out the door saying goodbye to my mum.

I live 15 minutes away from school so I can just walk.

I close the door but as I walk out, I see someone who I really don't want to see right now.

"Freddie" Carly said in monotone.

"Carly" I replied back in the same tone.

I walk off, completely ignoring her.

"Wait, Freddie!" Carly screams out my name.

"What" I say turning around.

"Why are you siding with Sam? I thought you loved me"

"Like I would ever side with you? You cheated with her boyfriend Carly!"

"Please, for me?" Carly said, using her old disgusting trick.

"Oh shut up!" I shout at her.

"You think you can use the disgusting trick on me? Well too bad Shay, you're just a fudgebag who thinks she can anything she wants!" I shout at her. Man I am so pissed!

"Watch your talk, man" Mason says to me. He must've came up to pick up Carly.

"At least I can be a man, unlike you" I said, while smirking.

"Nah you're such a priss slut" He says.

"Who you talking to? You or me?" I say.

"You" He says while pointing at me.

"You? Yeah well you really are one" I smirked. I walk downstairs before we can cause more trouble.

I walk to 'Holy-O's' to get my Freddie special, I go there everyday now, so they made a special for me.

"Freddie special please"

"Here you go Freddo" He gives me the strawberry-nut donut covered in chocolate.

I give the money and walk out of the store. I quickly munch at the last bits of the donut as I walk into school. I look around to see Sam is nowhere to be found.

I shrugged. She's probably just late as usual. I walk to in my first class. History. With Miss Briggs. I shuddered. I can't survive in that class without Sam.

"Alright kids, I'm giving you an assignment" Miss Briggs say.

We all groaned, we all knew that she was smirking at this.

"You will be choosing an old bulding, building a replica in a smaller size of it then right a 3-page essay about it. You will be having partners" Miss Briggs says, bored already.

We all were excited and started pairing up. I look around to see Sam STILL isn't here. Maybe she doesn't want to come to school and see me, after what happened yesterday.

"Shut up you runts, I will be pairing you up" Miss Briggs say, smirking.

We all groaned again and went back to our seats.

"Gibby Gibson and Carly Shay" Did I forget to mention Carly was in my class? Well she is.

"What?" Mason and Carly shouted. Mason is also here...

"Shut up! Mason sit down!" She shouted.

I smirked. Hah. Sweet Kharma.

"Gabriella Karrah and Tom Morrison"

"Drake Parker and Josh Nachos"

"Uhm, Nichols, Miss Briggs" Josh says.

"Whatever" Miss Briggs grumbled.

"Tori Vega and Andre Harris" Is it just me or most of the people in our class have similar names to characters on Drake and Josh and Victorious?

I wasn't listening but then I heard the worst..

"Mason McRoy and Fredward Benson" She said.

"WHAT?" We both shouted.

Damn you Kharma.

* * *

**Oooh! Cliffy xD**

**R&R PLEASE REVIEW MORE, IM UPDATING WAY MORE NOW BUT STILL GETTING LESS D: I'm giving more but still getting less and less.**

**~KimmyFlimmy**

**Have a nice day :D**


	8. I Love Him

**2 reviews.. Okay then.. now I'm kinda losing hope in my story :/**

**Adrianna Rhode: Ikr :D**

**I'm just me2: Love ur name[:**

* * *

**Sam's POV**

Sigh. I don't feel like going to school today. I turn around on my dirty, smelly, old bed. Ugh mum can't even get anything unless it comes from the garbage. I stare at the picture of Mason and I on our 4-month anniversary.

_Flashback_

_'Ding Dong!'_

_"Coming" I shout to the person outside the door. I straighten my shirt and jeans **(A/N Link on profile)**. Okay you can do this Sam. It's just a 4-month anniversary date. Nothing to worry about. Just a normal date_

_I hesitate the open the door. Ugh I feel like Carly now. I open the door._

_"Hey-ey" Dammit Sam!_

_"Someone is nervous" Mason chuckled._

_"Yeah yeah, c'mon let's go" I say while walking out._

_"So where are we going tonight?" I ask him._

_"Oh it's a surprise"_

_"You know I hate surprises"_

_"Oh but you will love this one"_

_We walk to his Ford Falcon **(A/N: Link on my profile) **and get in. He blindfolded me and started the car. I hear him stop the car and then he opens the door and lead me to somewhere._

_He untied the cloth, covering my eyes. And I see me in a fancy restaurant, with tissue swans and a dance floor. Even an icecream bar! This place is my fantasy land._

_"Surprise!" Mason shouted._

_"Aaah! Thanks" I hugged him and gave him a peck._

_We sat at a table and both order pork ribs with a side salad. And a spaghetti special with a Peppy Cola. For dessert we're going to have a chocolate fugde-covered icecream. With strawberry and vanilla icecream next to it._

_"Mason, how are you going to afford this food?" I asked him._

_"Don't worry, my uncle owns the place" He answered._

_"Oh okay"_

_When the waitress comes over with our food I noticed that there was a bit of pink gloss lipstick on the side of his lip. That's strange, Carly wears that type of lipgloss and I wasn't wearing lipgloss. Let's see if it tastes like pinacoconut **(A/N: I actually forgot the name xD)**_

_I went towards him, he saw this and leaned in too. We kissed, or made out. When we stopped, I tasted my lip and it tasted like pinacoconut. Holy chiz. Is Mason cheating on me? Probably not. It's probably my brain malfunctioning. Oh my god, now I feel like Freddie, it's a big word!_

_When we finished eating, we went to the park. It was night time already. We layed on the ground, watching the stars. I sighed. Mason is too good for me._

_After that, we went back to my place. _

_"Sweet dreams" He said._

_I kissed him for a minute._

_"I love you" He said to me._

_I was amazed. " I love you too"_

_I enter in the house and shut the door._

Apparently, one of the waitresses took a picture. Tears start forming in my eyes. No! Pucketts don't cry. Especially about those who cheated on them with their best friends! I sighed, again. Face it Sam. You still love Mason.

* * *

**Ooo! Yesh I updated quick :D R & R!**

**~KimmyFlimmy**


	9. What The Fudge is iCarly and Mason?

**4 REVIEWS :D WOOT WOOT! But I think we can hit more reviews than tht! C'mon ppl! Also guys read my new story, iHave A Secret. It's where Carly AND Sam are hiding secrets, will they tell eachother or are they left to see a surprise?**

**I'm just me2: Psh they are cakecrudders0: Thanks for the review! Loved it. Come read my story iHave A Secret.**

**sincerely-sweet: Awh thanks[: Come read my story iHave A Secret.**

**Adrianna Rhode: Yesh Mason needs to get his buttocks out of Sam's mind xD I wont give up. Next chappie on iHave A Secret coming soon!**

**LyshaLuvsSeddie: It's very icky. You made the fourth review, thanks! Read my story iHave A Secret :D**

* * *

**Freddie's POV**

_I wasn't listening but then I heard the worst.._

_"Mason McRoy and Fredward Benson" She said._

_"WHAT?" We both shouted._

_Damn you Kharma._

"Shut up, you runts!" Miss Briggs shouted.

I lay my head on the desk. Ugh, just the worst thing to deal with right now. And Sam's not even here to insult me! Wait... I don't think that came out right. Oh Kharma, what did I do to deserve this?

"Okay you runts, we're going to have a pop quiz" Miss Briggs say, while smirking.

We all groaned, again.

She passed out the quiz and setted up the alarm clock.

"You runts have 40 minutes to do your quiz, when you finish, check your quiz twice" she said.

"You may start now"

I started doing my quiz. I have a feeling that Mr Butburn **(A/N: Don't know how to spell the name xD) **made this quiz. It's asking stupid questions. Like for example,

_What day is Halloween? _Which is weird cause' I'm sure that has nothing to do with History...

I finish the quiz early and sat there quietly and watch the other kids do it. Time flies by. It was 40 minutes already.

"Now we're goin-" Miss Briggs got cut off by the bell. Thank god.

We all gave in the sheets and ran out as quick as possible.

But as I head to my locker, I hear someone in particularly says;

"Yo dork!" Mason says.

"What?" I grumbled.

I see that Mason's eyes became less tense.

"I really need to ace this project, so can we just you know, forget about the other drama and focus on this. I know that's a douchy thing to say but if you say yes... I'd stop harassing you" Mason pleaded.

I stay quiet. Should I? I don't need to do anything for myself, because I'm already getting straight A's. Sigh. But like mum says _'Brains and drama is a different thing. Never let drama get the better of you' _which I don't really get.

"Fine" I say. I could always use it as extra credit. **(A/N: Guys, as you might have noticed, but I'm a little underage for an account for fanfiction. So I don't really understand how highschool works xD And also, Mason isn't the 'bad boy', Sam didn't like bad boys... anymore)**

**"**Thanks, nerd" Mason says, then walking away. Wow, nerd really? And I thought we made a deal...

The bell rings. I quickly grab my books and head to the next class.

**12:15PM**

It's lunch time now!

"Adiós muchachos y muchachas, no olvide hacer su tarea" Miss Ferrera said.

I head out and met up with Gibby.

"Hey" I said to him.

"Hey" Gibby said, sadly.

"What's up?"

"I wanted to buy this rubber but they sold out"

"Uhm... okay?"

"And I have to work with Carly" Gibby sighed.

"She keeps saying 'You do that' and 'you do this'... she's became bossy and mean ever since you and Sam left her"

"Oh, well do you want my PB&J sandwich?" I asked him.

"Do I?" Gibby shouted. He grabbed the sandwich and rubbed the condiments on his belly. Oh Gibby...

But then something struck me. Today was an iCarly rehearsal. I can't believe I've forgot all about that. **(A/N: Hey guys, as you may know, whenever I do a chapter, I get it at the top of my head. So I do NOT I repeat do NOT know when this story will end. Just keep tht in mind. READ iHave a Secret D:) **And it's on today. It's been 9 weeks now. What have Carly been doing for iCarly? Well I guess Sam and I can look at it tonight. I get my PearPad 2 out and start texting Sam.

_CaptainTechno239: Hey Puckett, we forgot about iCarly, so how about we check it over my place? We can have a Movie Marathon too(:._

_SamInTheHamGlam: Sure, no thing. But you better buy some Fatshakes... OR ELSE D:_

_CaptainTechno239: But I don't know where to buy some Fatshakes D:_

_SamInTheHamGlam: Too bad fudgebag :P_

Ugh. Blonde-headed demon... The bell rings. I head back to my locker to collect my books. So how am I going to get Fatshakes? Eh I will think about it later. I head to biology.

* * *

Ugh it's finally 3:00 PM. I got an idea how to make some Fatshakes. I quickly head out of school and to the convenience store.

Let's see, sugar, 6 fatcakes and milk. **(A/N: Do not try this at home kids xD)**

"$11.75 please" said the convenience man.

"Here you go, keep the change" I handed him the money and walked out.

"Thank you, little boy!" said the convenience man. Okay then..

I walk home and start to think about someone certain... No Freddie! You do not like her. Get that through your thick-headed skull! I unlock the door and I find to see Sam.

"Wha- how did you get in here?" I asked Sam.

"Did you just meet me? I pick-locked" Sam replied.

"Ooh"

"So where's my fatshake chizhead?"

"Uhm just go to my room and play with my action figures" I said nervously, I hope she doesn't realise I don't have her Fatshake yet.

"You mean by play as in break your dolly's?" Sam stood up and went to my room.

"They're action figures!" I shouted. I grabbed a milkshaker **(A/N: It's been a while xD So I kinda forgot the name...) **and took off the lid. I started unwrapping the fatcakes, putting 2 in. I sprinkle some sugar in and pour in some milk. I place the lid back on and clicked the button. Once it was finished, I pour the milkshake into a cup, with a crazy straw.

"Here's your milkshake" I handed to Sam.

"Thank you, servant" Sam said while smirking. She started sipping it.

Sam eye's went wide. Oh dear gosh...

"OH MY GOD DUDE! WHERE DID YOU GET THIS FROM, IT'S SO AWESOME!" Sam screamed in my face.

"I ma-ade it" I said while cringing, ready for the beating of my life.

"Maybe you learnt something from Mama, nub" Sam said, impressed.

"Yeah yeah" I go outside and start to make a Fatshake myself. I sip it. My eyes went wide. Dang, this Fatshake is good. I walk to my room and grab my laptop.

"So let's see what's going on with iChiz" Sam said.

I searched up iCarly. Nothing turned up except... there was a reference.

"What the fudge is iCarly and Mason?" Sam shouted.

Couldn't think of a better name Carly?

* * *

**LOL yesh this story is long. There may be some confusing/OOC parts... but hey (d) This is my first story.**

**I'm sorry guys but I'm not going to upload a chapter unless I get 5-10 reviews. Because of the lack of reviews. Until then **

**Have a good day**

**~KimmyFlimmy OUT!**


	10. Dart the Fart

**OMG OMG OMG :D I was going to update later but since I got SEVEN reviews I believe you guys get a gift :D SO AWESOME **

**X-Wave: Thanks :D Ooo just gave me an idea young one xD**

**spiderswantmetotapdance: OMG Awesome name. Thanks[:**

**I'm just me2: Lovin your reviews ;D**

**techboylife: Thank you[: Your review is really good xD**

**Adrianna Rhode: THANKS RIA :D I will advertise your story (nrd)**

**justsoplain24(anonymous): LOL Huge fail for me xD IT WAS BLENDER WOOOW. **

**korasa1993: You madew my seventh review! THANKS!**

* * *

**Sam's POV**

"Hey guys, I'm Carly!" Carly screamed.

"And I'm Mason"

"And this is iCarly and Mason!" they both shouted simultaneously.

"You may notice that Sam and Freddie aren't here... but the show must go on!" Carly said.

"We're now introducing a new segment called 'Dart the Fart!'" Mason said.

Then a cardboard piece with a picture of me taped on it flung out of nowhere. Mason and Carly got darts and started throwing them at my face!

"Bullseye!" Carly shouted.

"Right in her eye" Mason said.

"You're wondering why Sam is the fart..." Carly said.

"Because she is smelly!"

I laughed. That's just pathetic. Couldn't of have made a better joke Carly?

"Real funny" Mason fake-chuckled.

"Now here comes our special guest tonight... Spencer Shay!" Mason shouted.

"Hay yooo! Hey Carly and... Mason?" Spencer said awkwardy.

"Where's Sam and Freddie?" Spencer said.

Oh here it comes.

"Sam's in jail" Mason said, saving Carly.

"WHAT? Then we got to bail her out!" Spencer shouted.

"No we can't becuase.. SHE KILLED FREDDIE!" Carly shouted.

"Psh, Carly, that's unbelievable, I know Sam hates Freddie but not that much to kill him" Spencer said.

"Well it's true!" Carly shotued.

"And you're telling me that now? And that instead of mourning over your friends death, you're laughing happily during your webshow?" Spencer said disapprovingly.

"Do you really think that Spencer believes Carly?" I asked Freddork.

"Nah, he knows shes lying, he's suspicious now" Freddork answered.

"We're going to have a talk Carly, I'm turning off the camera" Spencer said.

"No-no!" Carly shouted.

Black screen.

* * *

**Guys, just interrpting the show xD.**

**So guys I'm holding a contest. **

**Awesome and hectic are too old now. We need NEW words.**

**Who ever creates the most spazziest word, will get to be featured in my story, saying their word!**

**IT COULD BE PINAPILILI OR CROZONS.**

**ALSO, I'M BEGGING YOU GUYS TO READ ADRIANNA RHODES STORY, 'iLive in iCarly" :D IT WOULD DO HER AND ME WONDERS.**

**back to the show.**

* * *

"Well that was um.." Freddie said awkwardly.

"Let's read the comments" I said.

"Kay'"

**RainbowShaimbow:**

**Pathetic Carly.**

**I heard that Mason was cheating on Sam with Carly and Mason got Carly preggos! So that's why Sam isn't hanging with them.**

**korasa1993:**

**Wait.. so when Mason joined in, Carly changed the name but when Sam started the show with Carly, she kept that stupid name?**

**Stupid and un-funny.**

**justsoplain24:**

**Sam made this show hilarious!**

**YOU SUCK MASON AND CARLY! YOUR NEW WEBSHOW NAME IS LAME ALSO.**

**Adrianna Rhode:**

**Freddie's hot.**

I look at Freddie, smirking. I clench and unclench my fists. Wait why am I so angry? Ugh nevermind.

**Why would Sam kill Freddie? SAM LOVES FREDDIE :D SEDDDIE.**

Freddie and I both blushed.

**I'm just me2:**

**^SEDDIE :D**

**RainbowShaimbow, OMG THEY ARE LIL B********

"Thank god we installed curse sensors" Freddie said.

"I know right"

**spiderswantmetotapdance:**

**Carly isnt funny.**

**:D I LOVE CANDY**

**X-Wave:**

**CARLY AND MASON CAN SUCK ON-**

"Okay then!" I quickly exited out of the page.

"At least everybody hates them" Freddie said.

"Wait remember the first comment, when RainbowShaimbow said that Mason got Carly preggos?" I said.

"Yeah.." Freddie said, suspecting what I would say next.

"Do you think that's true?" I asked, worriedly.

"Sam, the idiotic **(A/N: YESH I CALLED MYSELF IDIOTIC :D) **person 'heard' it, she/he doesn't know it's true or not" Fredpork said, reassuring.

"Yeah... and dude RainbowShaim is not idiotic, she/he has an awesome name!" I argued.

"So not! Her/His name is so amateurish! All the other names are awesome!" Freddie argued back.

"WRONG! The other names suck! RainbowShaim is awesome" I retorted.

We continued arguing until we heard the bell ring. I get up to answer the door.

"Samantha Puckett?" The officer asked.

"Yes?" I said.

"You're underarrested for the murder of Fredward Benson" The officer said, while cuffing me.

"WHAT?" I shouted.

* * *

**YAY :D. ANYWAYS GUYS, I KNOW SAM WAS AT FREDDIES HOUSE BUT THE OFFICE WENT TO HER HOUSE FIRST THEN PAM SAID SHE WAS AT FREDDIE BENSONS HOUSE SO THATS HOW HE KNEW. In case of any confusion of how he knew Sam was there.**

**R&R REVIEW AND RITISCISM.**

**HAVE A PINAPILILI DAY ;D**

**~KimmyFlimmy OUT!**


	11. You're Going To Hate This

** IMPORTANT MESSAGE TO ALL READERS OF iTheFightThatChangedMyLife**

***Sigh* I do not like this -.-. I'm really sorry guys, but this story is going to be on hiatus, because I need to study for 3 months D: for a placement test... I'M SORRY GUYS.**

**This story won't be updated until March-ish? I MIGHT update if I get a lot of support, but until then sorry guys. This is test is important and I rather not risk failing.**

** I'MSORRY I'MSORRY**

** I'MSORRY** **I'MSORRY**

** I'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MS**

**I'M I'M**

**I'M I'M**

**I'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRY**


End file.
